Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and in particular, relates to a technique regarding control performed based on the orientation of an apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses or display apparatuses that perform control based on orientation information detected via an orientation detection unit are conventionally known. The imaging apparatus gives variety to the weighting of photometric evaluation and object detection, or records an image capture orientation in association with an image and uses the recorded image capture orientation to assist rotation display when the image is reproduced. Further, the display apparatus detects the orientation of the display apparatus when an image is reproduced. Then, the display apparatus changes the display direction of the image and displays the image on a display unit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-312329 discusses an image processing apparatus that performs, based on the result of determination of whether the orientation state of the apparatus when an image is reproduced coincides with the orientation state recorded together with captured image data when the image is captured, an image rotation process on the captured image data and displays the captured image data in a correct direction.
Meanwhile, there is a case where a user wishes to view an image in a display direction desired by the user, regardless of the orientation state of an apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-177819 discusses a mobile terminal apparatus that captures an image of the face of a user with a camera provided on the same side as a display unit, rotates the direction of the captured image according to the direction of the face of the user, and displays the resultant image on the display unit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-150129 discusses a mobile terminal that rotates, based on the contact position of a hand holding a housing detected by a contact sensor disposed on the back surface of the housing, and the orientation of the housing, the direction of an image and displaying the resultant image on a display unit.
However, the mobile terminal apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-177819 requires a camera for capturing the image of the user. Further, even when displaying an image, the mobile terminal apparatus needs to start the camera to deal with the display.
Further, the mobile terminal discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-150129 functions only in a case where the housing is held in a specific pattern. Thus, the mobile terminal cannot deal with various holding forms of the housing.
As described above, there has been an issue that, with the conventional techniques, an image cannot be easily displayed in a display direction desired by a user.